This invention relates to a magnetic reproducing apparatus for cassettes, and more particularly, a compact magnetic reproducing apparatus.
Nowadays, magnetic reproducing apparatus is required that is compact, light and capable of long recording and reproducing operations. Although compact magnetic reproducing apparatus of the microcassette type has been developed, it is still desirable to make such apparatus even more compact in size, simpler in construction, lighter in weight and more capable of easy operation. Furthermore, it is desirable for the apparatus to perform several useful functions as follows: (a) a CUE function for reproducing/fast forwarding/reproducing; (b) a REVIEW function for reproducing/rewinding/reproducing; (c) a QUICK-REVIEW function for recording/rewinding/reproducing; and (d) an automatic stop operation function.